


Fire Light

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Primeval
Genre: As you do, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Set during the year between S3 and S4, Talking about feelings in the Cretaceous Period, getting together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: Being trapped millions of years in the past has a way of putting things into perspective for Connor and Abby. A moment that we were deprived of between seasons three and four: The Talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently dragged into Primeval hell. Connor/Abby is my OTP. I really needed to see them talk about things, but we never really got it, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

They’ve been in the Cretaceous for a week, and somehow they’re still alive. Connor doesn’t believe in luck, or fate—he’ a scientist—but he can’t help but feel that it’s just a bit miraculous that they haven’t died or gone mad yet. He glances over the campfire at Abby, trying to memorize the lines on her face and the colors in her eyes, just in case their luck runs out. He lets his gaze linger too long and it catches her attention. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No…I was just...uh…” He stumbles over his words, unsure of what to say. He doesn’t want to admit his fears. “Firelight is a good look on you.” She rolls her eyes and tries to hide a smile.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Are you…” he hesitates. “Are you blushing?”

“No." 

“You definitely are.”

“Shut up, Connor.”

“What, are you gonna kiss me again?” He regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth, as he watches the smile fade from her face. They fall into an awkward silence, punctuated by the wail of what is most likely a diplodocus in the distance. A few minutes pass before either of them speak again. “Abby, I…That came out wrong.”

“Forget it, Connor,” Abby sighs, “Get some sleep. I’ll take the first watch.”

Connor doesn’t move. “Abby.”

“I said, forget it.”

“Abby,” he says again, softer this time.

“Just go to sleep.”

“We’re stuck in the Cretaceous, we might never get home. We might die to tomorrow. Can’t we talk about this?”

“Talk about what?”

“This,” he gestures between them, “Us? Is there an us?”

“Do you want there to be an us?” She asks, voice uncertain and quiet. Connor blinks twice.

“Of course I want there to be an us,” he takes a breath, “Do you want there to be an us, Abby? Because I’m getting some mixed signals, I gotta be honest.”

There’s a flash of guilt in her eyes before she speaks, “You’re right. I’ve just been scared. You’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Abby…”

“Let me finish. I don’t want to lose you. You’re too important to me. I don’t want to mess this up.” She looks at him uncertainly, just in time to see a grin spread across his face. She’s seen that smile a million times, but it’s better now, somehow.

“So…There is a ‘this,’ then?” He asks, giddy like a schoolgirl.

“Yes, there is a ‘this.’”

His grin somehow widens, “You like me.”

“Don’t rub it in.”

“You liiiike me,” he drawls, “You really like me.”

“I will take it back if you don’t shut up.”

“Sorry.” There’s a short, comfortable silence, before Connor speaks again, voicing what they’re both thinking, “So, now what?”

“I guess dating is kind of hard in the Cretaceous.”

“Maybe we can get advice from a raptor,” Connor joked.

“Just who I want relationship help from, a prehistoric, carnivorous lizard.”

“Alright, bad idea,” Connor concedes, still smiling. “Maybe we should…wait.”

“Wait?”

“Wait until we get back home.”

“Connor…” She doesn’t finish and her eyes dart away and he can tell what she’s thinking. _What if we never make it back home?_

“We’re going to make it back, Abby. Another anomaly _will_ open. We just…We have to stay alive until then,” he inches closer to her, “But if any two people can survive in a prehistoric forest for an indefinite amount of time, it’s us.” 

“You’re right,” she nods, but he can tell she doesn’t quite believe it.

“Of course I’m right,” he quips back, as if they’re back at the ARC and nothing is wrong. She rolls her eyes fondly and gives him a slight shove.

“Dummy.”

“Yeah, but you like me, so who’s the real dummy here?”

“Still you.” She smiling now, a genuine smile, and Connor can’t help but feel a burst of warmth in his chest.

“So, we wait?”

Abby nods in confirmation. “We wait.” She stands up to leave again, “but in the meantime, I’m taking the first watch.”

“Alright, alright,” Connor shakes his head, “Wake me up in a few hours.”

“Night.”

“Goodnight, Abby.”

* * *

Later, after they get back home, she asks if it was worth the wait. He takes her hand in his and smiles.

" _So_ worth it." 

 


End file.
